Keeping Hope Alive
by 2018's Purwhite Adventurer
Summary: A bit frustrated and disappointed that it was Ivan who broke free out of Fury and not his dad, Tyler leaves somewhere to take some time to think, yet feeling for the worst, Shelby tries to reassure him whilst letting their feelings be known for each other. One-Shot. T. Tyler/Shelby


Author's Note: Now usually, I don't do this I wait until after the entire season is done to create a fic on a couple but somehow I feel like this couldn't be ignore due to the fact that this seems live the Strongest Valentine couple yet. But anyways should it differ later on I'll delete this fic. But anyways enjoy this one-shotter for now.

Disclaimer: 10 seems to be the key number. But like the other 9 still I do not own Power Rangers.

Keeping Hope Alive

After watching Sir Ivan leave to explore the modern world for the fact that he was trapped inside Fury, the entire gang decided to go back to the museum, however, Tyler drove off just to clear his mind. He went to the plains to calm himself down. As he kept on looking at his drawing of Fury and a picture of him and his dad. At the time he was crying for a bit wondering if his dad was also trapped inside Fury or worse: destroyed. He had to rethink about his battle with Fury the first time around. Fury mentioned how weak Tyler's father was. And just when he was about to tell Tyler what happened, he was struggling to keep Ivan inside him. Tyler couldn't finish getting answers because his friends were in trouble facing the cloning machine monster.

Tyler knew he had other chances coming, but after seeing Ivan come out it was clear that probably the chances of his father coming out of Fury, if he's even inside him, got even slimmer. And if it is so and Fury knows this, he will do everything to make sure that Tyler doesn't destroy him for the fact that he might end up destroying his dad as well. The way Tyler sees this now is that it's now only a matter of time before the only result becomes clear that Tyler's dad is as good as gone. Tyler still thinks that he can free his dad but realizes every worse possibility as he keeps fighting. Unaware to Tyler, Shelby was watching from a distance and couldn't help but care and wonder about her close friend. So she ended up going to him.

"Tyler?"

Tyler looked to see Shelby, he thought everybody was gone, but she has the skill of espionage sneaking in somewhere and at the last minute no less.

"You could have stayed back at the museum."

"Well I just couldn't help but worry about you."

Shelby looked at the drawing of Fury and the picture of Tyler and his dad.

"Is something wrong?"

"Back when I first fought Fury, I found out from him that he fought my dad, but when I was about to find out from Fury what happened to him, that's when Chase called me wanting me to come to you guys, and our fight continued."

"Tyler..."

"I'm not blaming any of you." Tyler said cutting off Shelby's conclusion. "Anyway when Ivan broke free, not only was I happy that he was able to break free, but deep down I suddenly got worried, because if Fury also have my dad, he will do anything and everything possible to make sure that I don't destroy him."

"Tyler..."

"And if that's the case, what kind of use am I as a leader, let alone being a Power Ranger if I can't destroy someone who has someone I love very dearly inside him?"

"Tyler, come on. You can't..."

"The thing is Shelby, I can't continue to keep fighting if situations keep getting worse like this. So with that in mind, I'll head back to the museum, turn in my Energem and leave. Hopefully I'll find answers on the other side."

Tyler was leaving back to his jeep until Shelby ran towards him.

"Tyler, Wait!"

Suddenly Shelby tripped on a twig and happened to stumble to Tyler. Tyler caught Shelby, but the force from the collision pushed them back to the jeep. As they looked at each other very deeply, they held each other very close.

"Tyler if anything, I still hope that your dad is still alive somewhere. You can't give up on us now, if it wasn't for you saving me, I would have been destroyed."

"Shelby..."

"You can't give up just because things may get worse. Which is why we keep fighting to get stronger. You were always the cheerful one of our team when things got intense you were there to cheer us up. Honestly, I just don't know how the team will survive without you."

"I just have one personal question."

Shelby soon began to blush because she knew what he was going to ask. But she still looked at him.

"You wondering why I kissed you so quickly."

"That you can explain. But the question is this: Why me?"

"As in..."

"Out of the entire group, why do you care so much about me?"

"Okay. Well how about the fact that we work so well together? We discovered being Rangers together, we're fighting to save the world together. When we first met, I was quite impressed with the way you saved me. And further down the line, I became love-struck. I guess you could say I had a crush on you and yet... I still do."

"Well the funny thing is. I kind of have a crush on you as well."

"If you only knew how much I still..."

"I understand that you care about me and my dad."

"I still believe in the hopes of you and your dad reuniting. You just have to keep hope alive."

Tyler soon looked at Shelby with much love.

"I never thought I could meet someone who cares so much about me."

"Yeah. I never thought I'd fall for someone I could soon care about so much."

They looked at each other now with smiles on their faces and for that exact moment Shelby soon began to shed a tear or two yet through his smile she could see that he was willing to hang in there, and fight to the very end to keep hope alive. Yet as Tyler reconsidered about quitting he saw her tears of joy. And had ended up kissing her forehead willingly, Shelby's smile got a bit wider.

"Tyler..."

"I'm returning the favor when you kissed me on the cheek."

"Oh."

"What were you thinking?"

"Well if people weren't around I would..."

"Would what?"

Shelby looked at him for one good second before leaning forward to kiss him fully. Tyler was shocked at what Shelby really wanted to do at that time and this entire time. But knowing that they both had a crush on each other, Tyler returned the kiss with more passion. They spent the entire afternoon kissing as their bodies were close together. Soon after they only stopped to drive off somewhere to see the sun setting whereas there they kept on kissing. After a while when the sun was almost down, Shelby fell asleep and Tyler looked at her smiling while he brushed some of her raven hair.

 _'Thanks for reassuring me Shelby. I promise I'll keep on going, so that both of us could see my dad again.'_

Within the entire time Shelby's pink Energem, reacted and could hear Tyler's thoughts she only smiled after he was finished.

 _'You won't be alone, Tyler. I would love to be there on the day when you reunite with your dad.'_

Tyler soon drove back to the museum to regroup with the other 3 rangers preparing for their next plan to try and convince Ivan to join their group.


End file.
